Bringing April Early
by klutzygirl34
Summary: Bella is sick of Emmett and Jasper always pranking her, so she with the help of Rosalie, Esme and Alice, she will bring April Fool's Day early this year.
1. Chapter 1

**I randomly thought of this. Yeah I'm weird!**

**My beta TayBee still=amazingness!**

**Check out her story _The Joker _cuz its hilarious X ten!**

**Disclaimer; Aren't these soooo depressing? Of course I don't own Twilight!**

**BPOV**

"Alice, I think you know I need your help. I assume you had a vision and told Rosalie and Esme?" I said into the phone.

See, I was hit with this hilarious idea. I was thinking of ways to get back at the boys (aka; Emmett and Jasper) for always 'pranking the human'. I think I would have just let it be if they didn't turn off my water heater to 'remind me of Edward's cool touch' last month. Or maybe if they hadn't thrown out all the food in my house and replaced it with fake blood, to 'prepare me for my future meals' last week. Perhaps if they hadn't glued my bedroom window shut, 'just to annoy me' last night, I would let it slide. They thought last night's prank was exceptionally funny, because I had been trying with little success to yank my window open for Edward, when my hand slipped from the sill and I hit myself right in the nose. Edward thought it was funny, too, until he realized how bad the resulting nose bleed was. However, they _had _done all those things, and I came up with a purely excellent scheme to show them not to mess with me. Or at least, to stop messing with me. I was bringing April's Fool Day's early this year.

"I'll be in the house. See you in a minute." Alice said.

Edward opened the door for me as usual. It almost made me feel bad for what I was about to do. _Almost._

When we opened the door, Alice was there as planned.

"Edward! Bella, had the best idea ever! I already had a vision that you would agree, and don't worry Bella, it's not shopping!" She said jumping up and down.

"You know I'm in!" I said.

Edward sighed and agreed to do it too.

Alice led us into the great room (living room, family room, etc.) where the rest of the Cullens sat in a circle. The boys had confused looks on their faces which led me to believe that Alice didn't tell them yet. _Perfect_ I thought.

"So Alice, are you finally going to tell us what we are doing here?' Rosalie asked, giving Alice, Esme, and I a wink behind the boys back. Rosalie and I have been friends for a long time now, and she's already starting to feel like a sister to me.

I choked down a laugh.

"We're playing truth or dare. It will be a bonding family thing." Alice replied.

"Family bonding? Really, Alice, we've been together for how many years?" Edward said.

"Well, Bella hasn't, and don't you want her to feel like a part of the family?" Alice asked, looking innocent. Remind me to give her a high five for that sweet save!

"Yeah, Edward. I really like spending time with your family. I've never had brothers or sisters." I said. I tried my best to bat my eyelashes, but I think I just looked funny.

"Alright." Edward said, resigned.

"Great! So let's get started. Now who wants to start?" Alice said with an evil grin on her face.

Part A had been a success. Here we go!

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks again to TayBee for being a wonderful beta!**

**Disclaimer; As if…**

BPOV

Excellent, plan is in action! Remind me to thank Alice later.

I'm sure I had a huge smile on my face. Edward noticed.

"Bella, what's the smile for? Something you want to let me know?" He asked raising his eyebrows effectively dazzling me. Maybe telling him wouldn't be so bad…

Alice shot me a look. "No. She doesn't want to tell you anything. Do you Bella?"

"I'm just so happy I get to know my family better." I answered innocently. I shrugged one shoulder to add to the look.

Alice gave me a high five when Edward turned his back.

"Alright! Let's do this! I'm so going first!" Emmett screamed excitedly while jumping up and down.

"No way! You always get to go first!" Jasper protested.

"Play me for it." Emmett said.

"Okay." Jasper replied.

"Don't do it Jasper." Alice interjected. I don't want to have to explain to Carlisle the injuries you would sustain playing rock, paper, scissors.

"What?" Rosalie asked out loud.

"You don't want to know." Edward interjected. Jasper sat down and pouted.

"Okay, Emmett will go first then." Alice said while Jasper was manipulating Emmett's emotions to calm him down. ObviouslyIt wasn't working, Emmett bounced on the floor like a small school child.

"Okay, Okay, I got a good one! Esme, truth or dare?" Emmett asked. He was definitely hoping she would say dare.

"I would say dare, but it's _you _Emmett, so I'll go with truth." Esme replied looking scared. I would be too.

"Have you ever wished you could be a superstar? Who? Do you sing their songs when we aren't listening? Sing into your hairbrush?"

Esme cringed.

"Oh my God." Edward laughed.

"Maybe I have wished that I was Fergie, every now and then. Maybe I sing Glamorous when no one else is around."

Alice laughed hard. "That's stupid, Esme. I can't imagine you doing that."

"Alright Alice, truth or dare?" Esme asked.

"Dare." Alice replied firmly. I hoped Esme wouldn't be too mean, I mean we're only doing this to get back at the boys.

"I dare you to give Tyler your number."

Alice giggled. "That's it?"

"No. You have to wink fifteen times within five minutes, and you have to put your number in his pants pocket for him. You have to say, 'Call me for a good time'. You have to lick your lips after you say it."

Alice groaned. "That's not going to end well for me."

We all knew how Tyler was stalking Alice. He tried to follow Alice home once! Thankfully he couldn't keep up and got lost. We all laughed.

Alice turned to me with an evil smile. She gave me wink though.

"Bella, my dear sister and bestest friend" she looked at me for dramatic pause, "Truth or Dare?"

**Please and Thank you for reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**And TayBee for being an excellent beta**

**BPOV**

I gulped dramatically. I hoped Alice stuck to the plan.

"Uh, truth?" I said, pretending to cringe.

Alice gave an evil smile to her audience. She and Rosalie gave me a wink.

"Have you ever…" she started. She paused, pretending to think. "Have you ever thought about having sex with anyone other than Edward?"

I didn't even have to fake that blush, but I did have to hold back the laugh and screaming out 'NO!'.

Edward gave Alice a questioning look. I assume she was translating some book I've never heard of into some dead language.

Edward gave up on Alice, and turned to me to hear my answer, eyebrows raised.

"Yes." I whispered. I pretended to be embarrassed. The huge blush helped.

"Who?" Emmett asked. He looked excited, and surprised.

If only he knew.

"Ummm…" I paused. May as well put them under suspense. "Do I have to answer that?"

"You may as well Bella. Would hate for Edward have a heart attack. At least he knows who he has to kill." Alice said evilly.

Edward didn't even try to hide how shocked and murderous he was.

"Okay, but I only thought of this a couple times…" Who said I couldn't act? Oh, right _Edward_ did.

Everyone was hanging on my words.

"Who was it? Out with it!" Emmett exclaimed. He looked like a kid on Christmas Eve he was so excited.

"Bella, please just tell us. Edward is killing me he's so nervous... and angry. It's very conflicting." That was Jasper. He looked like he was having a hard time with the emotions running around the room.

"It was Carlisle." I answered in a rush. But of course everyone heard me seeing as how they are vampires. (**She doesn't really like Carlisle, of course. This is part of the prank.**)

Edward looked taken aback. His surprise suddenly turned to anger as he turned to look at Carlisle.

Carlisle shifted in his seat, looking extremely uncomfortable. I kinda felt bad for bringing him into this.

Edward's head whirled around. He looked in shock, again.

"Esme!"

**IT IS NOT OVER YET.**

**There are still a more surprises during this game of truth or dare.**

**Who said Esme's name? Hint it was not Carlisle….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Love the reviews!**

**TayBee again gotta love her!**

**Disclaimer; Don't own it. Yet. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**(Evil laugh scared you off yet?)**

**BPOV**

"Esme!"

Edward's velvet voice was strained. Normally, he had no problem maintaining his coolness.

Part B was in action.

"Edward, I'm surprised you didn't know. I think about it all the time, I just guess I've never though about it around you. I'm sorry, Edward, but it's true."

Everyone turned to her. The girls feigned confusion. I knitted my eyebrows.

"What's true?" asked Carlisle.

Edward gave him a glare.

"Esme, this needs to come out, _now. _If you won't tell them, I will." Edward said, still glaring at Carlisle. Carlisle looked terrified, like pee your pants scared. If he could, which he can't because he's a vampire.

"Edward, don't do anything rash, please. The thing is, Carlisle, after all these years, I'm not sure I want to be with you like that anymore. I don't love you anymore." A shocked and pained gasp came from Carlisle. His face twisted, while Edward smiled, thinking he had gotten revenge on Carlisle.

"I love Emmett."

This time, everyone gasped, except Rosalie, who muttered one small word. "_Perfect!"._

"My God, Esme!" Jasper whispered.

Edward reached for me, but I scooted away from him, toward Carlisle, who didn't even notice. Edward looked homicidal again.

"Rose, aren't you going to do anything?" Emmett asked very uncomfortably.

"Well, as long as we're making confessions," Rose started. Every head swiveled in her direction. "I used to love you, Emmett, I really, _really _did. You were just the _man _I needed in my life when you came around, but I'm not so sure I need a _man _anymore. The thing is, I think I have already found the perfect woman for me, but I am so scared to tell her how I feel. Alice?" Rosalie asked, Alice's eyes quickly found Rose's. They held each other's gaze for a moment.

"Yes, Rose?" Alice finally asked, with a shaky whisper. She must have practiced that. It was SO convincing.

"Alice, I used to love you as a sister. Now, though, after all these years together, I can't feel like that anymore. I feel too much, Alice. I can't keep myself from loving you." Rosalie confessed looking at Alice with loving eyes.

Emmett looked like he just had his heart severed in half.

"Really?" asked Alice, hopefully.

"Yes." Rosalie gave her a small, shy smile. "I love the way you shop with me all the time, the way you dress, and good _lord! _The way you brush my hair is absolutely amazing! Your laugh, smile, eyes! You're perfect Alice!"

I could barely keep from laughing.

Jasper looked like someone killed his puppy, Emmett looked like… well like Rosalie had said no sex for a month. Edward was about to attack Carlisle, and Carlisle was staring at Esme who was now sitting next to Emmett. I almost lost it when I saw Esme reach and grab Emmett's knee. Emmett about jumped through the roof.

Alice gave me the signal. "Bella, what do you think?" she asked.

The girls stood up and walked to me. They grabbed my hands.

All at once we screamed, "April's fools!"

**Not Over yet! Maybe one or two chapters left.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to TayBee! She's been promoted to co-writer!**

**BPOV**

"April's Fools! Are. You. Kidding. Me?" Edward asked furiously. He was switching between glares at Rose, Alice and Esme. He knew better than to glare at me.

Carlisle looked so relieved. I was unsure if it was the fact that Esme was not in fact in love with Emmett, that Edward stopped looking like he was going to kill him, or relief that I had finally removed my hand from his knee. Most likely all three.

Jasper once again grabbed hold of Alice, like he was never letting go again.

"THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME! I HAD NO IDEA YOU GUYS HAD IT IN YOU!" Give a good guess as to who said that.

That's right. Emmett.

Who else?

"Whoseideawasit? Howdidyouactsowell? DidImentionhowfreakingawesomethatwas…" He was talking so fast I almost couldn't understand him

**(He said; **"Whose idea was it? How did you act so well? Did I mention how freaking awesome that was?**)**

"It was Bella's idea. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Alice answered giving him a weird look. Only Emmett would enjoy a prank.

Rosalie was the only one not surprised by Emmett. I guess she was just used it.

Carlisle and Esme looked like they were contemplating putting Emmett in an asylum.

Edward shook his head at them. "That won't work; he'll only make the doctors insane or suicidal after dealing with him."

He turned to me. "Bella, how did you think of this? Why was I dragged into it?"

"Maybe if you would have stopped your brothers from pranking her, or maybe if you had the decency to not laugh at her we wouldn't be in this right now!" I wasn't the one who said that. Carlisle spoke up for me.

Edward looked at him in shock.

"Is that true Bella? I'm sorry, I thought… well I wasn't" he said while looking down.

"Aw, its okay! I got you back" I gave him a kiss while giving everyone else a wink.

While he tried to deepen the kiss, I pulled away.

I know, big shocker there.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I still love Carlisle." I said, not able to keep a straight face.

When he heard the room burst out in laughter, he looked up.

He thought I was serious!

"I wasn't serious Edward." I said.

"Not funny Bella. You almost gave me a heart attack," He mumbled. Everyone laughed again.

"I think you're safe from heart attacks Edward." Carlisle said.

"Not with Bella, I'm not." He answered.

Then he gave Jasper and Emmett an evil look.

They were definitely up to something.

**Sequel or no?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided to just keep going on the same story. No need to just make another story, its not worth it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews to keep me going, ur all the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally i can get in!**

**Oh! thanks too my co-writer TayBee, who is amazingness!!!**

**My readers are lovely!!!!  
**

**EPOV**

"Okay guys, we seriously need to get them back. Big time." Emmett said. All the boys were out hunting. We told the girls we needed to have a little time to cool off.

"I agree with Emmett." Jasper said immediately. I shook my head surprised. Usually Jasper wasn't like this.

"I'm so staying out of this." Carlisle said with a shudder. I think he's had enough for a century, if not more.

They all turned to me to see my answer. My options? I only had two.

Either I stay out of it, and not know what could happen to Bella, or go with them and not be able to completely protect Bella.

I think it's a little obvious what I chose.

"Fine, I'm in, but how are we supposed to top what they did? And I swear if Rosalie touches my Volvo…" I warned. Only Bella could touch my Volvo and get away with it. Anyone else… you can see where I'm getting at.

"We just need a completely awesome plan that won't make the girls want to seek revenge after. Any ideas?" Emmett asked while Carlisle ran away.

_Edward, please tell them I'm sorry, but I can't listen to their plans. I don't want to be guilty by association._

"What the hell?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes. I'm sure Carlisle has never run faster in his life.

"He doesn't want to be guilty by association, so knowing our plans is a negative." I answered. I would say he was overacting, but I have seen Esme mad before so…

Yeah, I could definitely see where he was coming from.

"That's it? I swear the emotions coming from him… never mind. You do not want to know." Jasper shuddered. I could only imagine what his emotions were like.

"Pussy." Was all Emmett said. I felt the need to stand up for Carlisle.

"Emmett, don't blame him. Esme is not to be fooled around with when she is mad." Emmett should know by now not to get Esme mad. But, needless to say, he still does it constantly. It's a wonder he is still alive.

"True…" He shuddered; _I wonder if she knows it wasn't the rabbit who messed up her garden…_

"That was you? What the hell Emmett? You shouldn't be eating plants anyway! Esme will kill you if she finds out!" Esme was heartbroken when she found out that her garden was destroyed.

"Okay, we're off track. Who here has a plan?" Emmett asked. I was going to give a not so harsh plan, one that won't result in Bella killing me, but Jasper had already beat me to it.

An evil smile crossed his face.

"Hold on to your pants boys. I have a plan…"

**Review!!! Also, give TayBee a little shout-out, she reads the reviews too!**

**I love random and funny reviews! I don't even give on-topic reviews anymore! Just funny ones!**

**Send me some love!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI GUYS!**

**Thank to TayBee WHO GOT AN 111 ON HER CHEM EXAM!!!!**

**Feel free to congradulate her!!!  
**

**CPOV**

We made it home with plans in our heads. We were simply going to be responsible for getting our own respective other back. I didn't have a clue what I could do to Esme.

I was in my office, still sulking, when she called my name. I didn't answer. I was still mad at her for agreeing to Bella's prank. Edward almost killed me! THAT WASN'T FUNNY. I ALMOST DIED.

"Carlisle honey, please talk to me!" Esme pleaded. I almost gave in…

But I didn't. Edward's angry face was forever burned in my mind.

"Carlisle, how long are you going to be mad at me?" She asked, walking into the office, leaving the door open wide.

"Forever." I mumbled.

"Oh, baby, surely you can't last _that _long." She said.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Emmett screamed from downstairs.

Esme turned around quickly and yelled back. "Thats disgusting Emmett! Watch your mouth!"

She turned back to me with a grimace. "Okay, what do I have to do for you to talk to me again?" Now that she mentioned it…

I had an evil plan forming in my head. I hang out with Bella too much…

"What are you willing to do?" I asked with a evil grin.

"Anything." She answered. She didn't sound too frightened though, which pushed me to go through with it.

"I want you to say 'that's what she said' five times in response to something the kids say. Think you're up to it?" I asked with a smug smile across my face.

"You're on, Carlisle." She smiled wickedly before racing downstairs.

I laughed and followed her downstairs.

The kids were all sitting in the kitchen, throwing a ball back and forth. Bella sat politely at the counter, eating something vile that we kept in the cupboards for her.

"I don't understand how you boys can throw that fast." Bella commented.

"Our eyes see more, our muscles move faster, and we're just the better species," Emmett said, laughing.

"Oh, no, you're not!" Bella yelled. She smiled brightly at Edward before taking a huge disgusting bite of what ever it was she was eating.

"Yes. We are." Emmett replied.

"Hold on." Bella said, her mouth full. "Let me swallow this so I can tell you something."

"That's what she said!" Esme yelled.

The room went silent. Edward stared at Esme with eyes wide. Bella's head turned slowly to her, crumbs falling off her lips. Emmett looked shocked.

The room remained silent for a few moments before Emmett burst into laughter. Soon, everyone else was laughing too.

When we all had come back down to earth, Emmett jumped off the counter he was sitting on.

"Well, I'm gonna drive over to Port Angeles to pick up the new TV," he said quickly.

"What happened to the old TV, Emmett?" I asked warily.

Emmett grimaced. "Well, Jasper was-"

"Don't you dare blame this on me." Jasper cut him off.

"_Okay." _Emmett sighed. "_I _was playing Wii and got too excited and actually threw the remote instead of just pretending too. Anyway, long story short, the screen looks like a spider web and we need a new Wii remote. I'll be back in an hour!" He said quickly, running out of the house.

I sighed. "Like money grows on trees." I muttered.

Bella coughed violently on what ever she was eating. Edward patted her back before she started breathing normally again. She waved him off and just stared at me, head to the side.

"What?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head. She looked back to her meal, muttering. "...Grows on trees."

We all sat in the kitchen, telling stories and laughing, until we heard Emmett's jeep thundering up to the house.

"Jasper!" He yelled, "Come out here man!"

Jasper sighed loudly and walked out of the kitchen, dragging his feet for dramatic effect.

We heard the boys fight over how to lift the TV out of the car, who would walk backwards, and how they would get the TV into the house. We sat in the house snickering.

Finally, they had the box out of the car and around the house. They were heading towards the door when Emmett started up his complaining again.

"Man, are you sure we can fit this thing in the back door? It's pretty big."

"That's what she said!" Esme yelled.

Emmett's laughter was followed by a loud crash.

"Dammit Emmett! I'm not carrying another one in to the house!" Jasper yelled, storming in through the doors and straight up the stairs.

We all looked around the corner to see Emmett clutching his sides in laughter. "Esme, oh God! What happened to you?" He asked between bouts of laughter.

"Okaaay," Edward said slowly, looking oddly at all of us. "We're getting Bella out of here." He grabbed her arm and winked at her. "Let's have a little fun."

She laughed and followed him out to the garage, where the toned down version of his last motorcycle was waiting.

Bella gasped and tried to talk Edward out of it, but he was persistent in making her ride with him.

"Edward!" She shouted, "How am I supposed to ride that thing?"

"That's what she said!" Esme yelled again. Edward chuckled, but Bella didn't hear her.

I looked to Esme in astonishment. She looked over to me cooly, raising three fingers and silently mouthing the word "three", to me with a wide smile.

A loud bang at the back door got our attention as the motorcycle roared off.

"I got a smaller one this time!" Emmett yelled as he walked back into the house. He smiled hugely at us as he carried the 72" by us.

"Smaller?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded defiantly.

"I'm gonna set it up now!" He yelled across the room.

Over the next hour, Edward and Bella returned from their motorcycle ride, Rosalie yelled at Emmett, who refused to look at the directions, and Alice and Jasper watched in humor as the two fought.

Edward and Bella came in to the living room where we all waited for Emmett's "premiere" of the new TV.

He sat down on the couch, bouncing so quickly that he was almost vibrating, the remote perched in his hand. He waited impatiently while we all found our seats. His bounces became more predominant, throwing Rosalie off balance. She shot Emmett a glare and corrected herself on the couch. His bouncing persisted.

Bella and Edward found their seats and Emmett cleared his throat to begin some sort of speech.

He was cut off by Rosalie, "I swear to God, Emmett, if you don't stop bouncing I'm going to explode," she yelled, smacking him with one hand and balancing herself with another.

"That's what she said!" Esme yelled.

And once again, every one looks to Esme amazed, while Emmett laughs. He held his sides as the rest of the room broke into laughter.

After everyone died down, Emmett correct his clothes, rumpled from his fit, and sang a loud announcement song before making a dramatic show of grabbing the remote.

He reached towards the power button with big motions, a huge smile on his face. He hummed as his finger pressed down on the power button.

Nothing happened.

"What!?" He yelled, pressing the button again and again.

Alice laughed and stood up, walking over to Bella.

"Well now that that's over, let's go shopping Bella! We haven't been in weeks, and I need to replace a few of my clothes." She looked violently over at Emmett. I didn't know what had happened.

Bella sighed. "Alice, I love you, but shopping _really _isn't my thing."

"Oh come on Bella! I'll make it really fun!" Alice pleaded. "I swear if you come with me you'll never want to stop!"

"That's what she said!" Esme yelled.

Damn. She won.


End file.
